El reflejo de la perfección
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Belleza interior. En las sociedades libres que están fundadas en el respeto a los derechos de las personas y en el amor propio, estoy segura de que todos podrían creer en el concepto. En la que particularmente tuve que crecer… Imposible. —Historia para el reto especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro El diente de león.
**DISCLAIMER:** Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. —Historia para el reto especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro El diente de león.

Personaje asignado: Tigris

Concepto: Perfección.

* * *

 **El reflejo de la perfección**

Una vez escuché a alguien decir que lo más importante en un ser humano es su belleza interior y que si tienes un corazón bondadoso, no importa cómo luzcas frente a un espejo, pues ese simple hecho ya te hace alguien hermoso, incluso a los ojos de los demás.

Belleza interior.

En las sociedades libres que están fundadas en el respeto a los derechos de las personas y en el amor propio, estoy segura de que todos podrían creer en el concepto. En la que particularmente tuve que crecer…

Imposible.

Ya ni siquiera puedo recordar con claridad como lucía mi rostro hace años. Me es difícil evocar el color de mi cabello o la manera como decidía llevarlo cuando apenas estaba creciendo. A estas alturas no sé si era ondulado o liso, largo o corto y mucho menos si ondeaba al viento igual que una bandera.

Tampoco recuerdo si mis pómulos enrojecían cuando me sentía avergonzada, o si mi casi inexistente nariz era grande o pequeña y si combinaba con el resto de mis facciones, e incluso me es prácticamente imposible recordar el verdadero color que tenían mis labios cuando reía o cuando recién me levantaba en la mañana.

Suena demasiado triste, pero en realidad para mí ya ha dejado de tener tanta importancia y sería una mentirosa si dijera que extraño lo imperfecta que pude llegar a ser aunque no lo recuerde, pero también mentiría si insinuara que la imagen que veo de mí hoy en el espejo, me enorgullece como alguna vez lo hizo.

He jugado un juego que me ha costado caro y que no solo se llevó para siempre gran parte de lo que fui, sino que además me convirtió en algo difícil de catalogar. Sé que esto alguna vez fue un motivo más para presumir, pero ahora es el incentivo que me hace dudar de si tomé las decisiones correctas.

Perfección.

Esa era la premisa que regía mi vida.

Porque alguien que le apunta a la belleza no solo debe ser hermosa sino que también tiene que brillar con luz propia.

Perfección.

Esa también podría llamarse mi perdición.

Porque nunca me vi lo bastante llamativa como para ser tomada en cuenta pero tampoco fui demasiado fea para que se olvidaran de mí. Jamás mi rostro estaba lo suficientemente estirado para ocultar el paso de los años pero tampoco podía decirse que hubieran transcurrido demasiados.

Los tatuajes en mi piel lograron darme una identidad pero no consiguieron perpetuarme para siempre.

Porque cada día que luchaba por ser más perfecta con cada implante y cada línea dibujada en mi cuerpo, terminé por enterrar lo que alguna vez pudo ser Theresa para convertirme definitivamente en Tigris.

La estilista, la creativa, la imagen que el Capitolio debía proyectar.

Mientras tuve la oportunidad de estar tras bastidores, llenando de colores y brillantina el rostro de pequeños niños aterrados que como cerdos para el matadero, desfilaron por años ante mis ojos y se deslizaron bajo mis hábiles manos estuvo bien para mí. Ahora que he sido confinada a una tienda de olvido y que mi rostro no es más que motivo de asombro e incomodidad, me pregunto si el sacrificio de tantos y el mío propio valieron la pena.

¿Qué ha quedado de mí ahora que los juegos del hambre no son más una entretención?

¿Ahora que todo el mundo parece haber entendido que el dolor y la sangre no producen más que repulsión, deseos de venganza y más dolor?

A estas alturas ¿Quién es Theresa?

O mejor ¿Quién es Tigris?

Sé que yo misma tengo una respuesta para eso, porque la he podido descubrir luego de mirarme al espejo todos los días por muchos años.

Soy el resultado de una sociedad que lejos de considerar la belleza interior, te condena a ser esclavo de la moda. Una cara que más que agradable, a los ojos de muchos es un perfecto ejemplo de procedimientos quirúrgicos fallidos.

Soy también una piel demasiado estirada para verse joven y tan llena de tatuajes que no permiten que se reconozca el verdadero color de mi raza.

E incluso soy una nariz tan aplanada que apenas puede decirse que existe.

Tal vez soy el resultado erróneo de mis más altas aspiraciones. Una espantosa máscara semifelina cuyos ojos observan con recelo todo cuando se mueve a su alrededor.

Pero después de todo, todo eso sigo siendo yo.

Bien podría empezar a buscar culpables de lo que muchos llamarían "mi desgracia" pero se me terminaría la vida intentando ubicar al que se equivocó en la adecuada postura de mis bigotes o a quien sin esmero trazó de manera incorrecta las líneas negras y doradas que surcan mi piel e incluso podría culpar al mismo Presidente Snow de haberme puesto en este camino, pero encontrar responsables no me hará más feliz, ni me permitirá recuperar mis momentos de gloria pasada.

De cualquier manera reitero que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aun con arrugas y con líneas por todas partes y sin un pasado que reconocer con claridad, sigo siendo yo.

¿Qué me queda ahora?

Supongo que muchas lecciones. La experiencia de lo que se debe o no hacer con el cuerpo y el saber que aunque la belleza exterior definitivamente es efímera, la belleza interior es eterna, solo si se tiene amor propio.

Sí, he hablado del amor propio, de ese en el que dije en alguna ocasión, me era imposible creer.

Y es que por fin he podido entender aquellas palabras que suenan tan gastadas a los oídos de muchos y las cuales tal vez yo misma critiqué con fuerza, porque aunque me vea derrotada y mis arrugas demuestren que los años me han golpeado duro en el rostro, al final he podido comprender con claridad que belleza es un término relativo, de la misma manera que lo es el amor y que yo puedo ser tan bella como crea serlo, así como puedo amar tanto como me ame a mí misma.

Luego de eso la perfección ha tomado un nuevo sentido para mí.

Ahora significa verme al espejo y aceptar lo que veo. Puede que no reconozca mucho de lo que muestra mi reflejo pero eso es lo que tengo y lo amo…

Eso se llama perfección.

* * *

Debo decir que fue algo difícil para mí porque este es un personaje poco manejado en los fics, no obstante, espero que el enfoque que le he dado haya sido el acertado. ¡Ya veremos!

Giselle.


End file.
